legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Windu vs. Morro vs. Buggoid vs. Kai
Pharaoh Hotep: (Awesome Voice) 83 years ago, a very intelligent man created small wooden toys. Amset-Ra: 'Woh! Our support beams are holding up the 4th wall! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''As I was saying, ''(Awesome Voice) Those small wooden toys eventually evolved into the Plastic Building Blocks we all know and love today. Creak... '''Pharaoh Hotep: ''(Awesome Voice)'' Through cities, oceans, kingdoms and to the final frontier, every single brick has been leading up to this battle. Which is leading up to the next battle, written by BubbleBomber. Crash! Amset-Ra: 'Ogel, why did the support beams fail? '''Ogel: '''I know where this is going... '''Anubis Guards: '''That's why we follow you around. ''Guards drag Ogel to Jail (Again) 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Today is the battle that you have all been waiting for. But you wait for all of the battles. So let's get to the point. '''Terabyte: '''Point taken. Since I am technically such a great person I'm going to give out the awards and make the prediction. The Official User of the Week Award goes to Punctuation Penguin. The Official Minifigure of the Week Award goes to Jerry the Mantizoid. The Unofficial Minifigure of the Week Award goes to Ogel. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Too bad he's not here to receive it. '''Amset-Ra: '''Not really too bad. '''Terabyte: '''My prediction is based on the following evidence: Terry is a joke. Kai is a weakling and an amateur. Mace Windu might do okay, but Morro is unbeatable. Therefore my prediction goes to Terry. '''Audience: '''GASP! '''Terabyte: '''What? He has the same name as me, how could I not support him! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Well if that's how you feel, let's introduce the fighters! '''Audience: '''Yay. '''Amset-Ra: '''Dad, they don't seem very excited... '''Re-Gou Ruby: '''Oh, they'll be ice-creamed alright... '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''What? '''Terabyte: '''It appears his voice synthesizer may be malfunctioning. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''It's a good thing I got a warantee... '''Terabyte: '...That technically expired yesterday... 'Pharaoh Hotep: '...Which is why I'll bring my Re-Gou Ruby with me. 'Amset-Ra: '''In that case, they'll probably listen to you. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''That's an understatement. They'll be begging for mercy when I arrive with my red jewel. Just like this supreme swordsmaster and superb force-user's victims usually are. Except his gem is magenta and it isn't as awesome or powerful. He's in the Red Corner. '''Kai: '''Not again! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Go back into your hiding spot, Kai. Audience, start cheering. '''Audience: '''CHEER!!!!!!! '''Mace Windu: '''That sounded sarcastic. '''Re-Gou Ruby: '''Shark plasma is not allowed here. ''Bzzzzznnnnnnnnn! '''SharX: '''Ah! '''Amset-Ra: '''Even the people who are scared sound bored. '''Fire-Arm: '''We did just fight our way through an entire season, usually losing. '''Dr. Inferno: '''That's no excuse for this behaviour! Do you know how hard it is keeping up a perky appearance after being a nobody for so long? You should give us more respect! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Grow up. All of you. Just like most Morro's opponents would if they didn't want to win. This ghoulish guy is in the yellow corner. '''Amset-Ra: '''Dad, that looks like Fierce Flame... '''Portal Emperor: '''Don't you remember? In that awesome battle over at my place with the Christmas Raptor? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''The one that occured after you had the Fighting Pyramid blown up, melted one of your own staff and abandoned two others in the middle of the desert? '''Portal Emperor: '''Then your fighters destroyed my palace again? '''Amset-Ra: '''I think I'm going to choose ''not ''to remember that. Although it was a pretty great battle. '''Fierce Flame: '''Why isn't Wyldstyle here? '''Dr. Inferno: '''She's on "Vacation". Why? '''Fierce Flame: '''No reason. Time for Plan B. '''Pharaoh Hotep: Which is what Terry should probably have, because we all know his Plan A will never work, even while he's in the Blue Corner. Terry: '''What was Plan A again? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Whatever it was, it had a good chance of ending with "Be burnt to a Crisp by Kai in the Yellow Corner". '''Kai: '''NINJA... GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Cole: '''Hey, that's my catch phrase! '''Jay: '''No way dude, that's MY line! '''Zane: Technically, I have the best memory. Lloyd: '''But I said it first! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''I've always ''hated ''Ninja. '''Re-Gou Ruby: '''I will levitate these pyjamas. '''Pharaoh Hotep: Today's battle has a special twist. We will be allowing all of the fighters to call in 1 ally, but they will not be allowed militias. Mace Windu: '''Master Yoda, join me! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Yoda is not present. You get Ahsoka instead. '''Ahsoka Tano: Hey Club Gusty! I'm going to be the bestest fighting ally you've ever had! Mace Windu: 'I quit! Have mercy on me! Get me out of here! ''Mace Windu runs out of the pyramid in fright. 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Ahsoka gets to fight on for Mace Windu anyways. '''Ahsoka Tano: '''Yay! '''Fierce Flame: '''I choose Indominus Rex. ''Indominus Rex is dropped into arena. 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''I wasn't aware you two were acquainted. '''Fierce Flame: '''We aren't - yet. ''Vwoooooorp! '''Indominus Rex: Now is quite a different story. Pharaoh Hotep: A wise choice, possessing such a strong fighter. Terry? Terry: '''Mary! '''Terabyte: '''She's out partying. '''Terry: '''Jerry? '''Terabyte: '''He's hosting the party. It's in celebration of his award. '''Terry: '''Terry? '''Amset-Ra: '''I need Terabyte doing the work he's doing. '''Terry: '''Could I get a veteran fighter? Somebody I can connect with? '''Alien: '''We have more similarities than you'd realize. Both Aliens, both random nobody underdogs, both won 2 fights, both faced 1 opponent in second fight, both made it surprisingly far in Post-Round 1. '''Terry: I guess it's better than nothing. I choose Alien. Do you have a name? Alien: '''Alien. '''Terry: '''Other than Alien. '''Alien: '''Mars Mission Alien Drone. '''Terry: '''Something more like Terry. '''Alien: No. Most of us aliens are just called Alien, except for some of the crazy ones, like in Hive 12. Pharaoh Hotep: You should start working on your Plan C now. Kai? Kai: '''I choose Skylor! '''Skylor: '''I'm going to steal your powers, Morro! '''Indominus Rex: '''Except I'm going to steal your life first. By the way, how did you get that Ninja garb without attending Wu's academy? '''Skylor: It was on a steal one get one 30% freeish deal at- Kai: 'Let me guess. Brickmart. '''Skylor: '''Yes! I also got my crossbow there on a buy 3 pay double for the fourth sale. '''Kai: '''I should really go back there sometime. I've been needing a new collectible weapon for Ninjago fans to buy. '''Amset-Ra: '''It's a good thing we haven't repaired the fourth wall yet. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Without further ado, let the battle begin. '''Re-Gou Ruby: '''Bite! ''BRINGBRINGBRINGBRINGBRINGBRINGBRING 'Alien: '''Commence attack pattern A5! '''Terry: '''I forget that one! '''Alien: '''Me too. How about we just shoot everything? ''ZAPZITZAPZITZAPZITZAPZITZAPZITZAPZITZAPZITZAPZIT! 'Indominus Rex: '''My skin is impenetrable! '''Ahsoka Tano: '''This seems like a good time to throw my lightsaber at that dinosaur. ''Throw! Bounce! Skewer 'Kai: '''No! Skylor! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Skylor has been skewered by Ahsoka's lightsaber, which bounced off of Indominus Morro without causing a scratch! '''Kai: '''I will avenge Skylor's death! CHARGE! '''Ahsoka Tano: '''Maybe you should try it with the safety turned off this time. It didn't work so well for me. '''Kai: '''That explains a lot. But why is Skylor dead if the safety was turned on? '''Skylor: '''I'm not dead, I just happen to still be in possession of the Elemental Power of Form. '''Kai: '''That doesn't explain anything... '''Skylor: '''Nor was it meant to. Let's get back to killing that dinosaur! '''Terry: '''Don't forget about us! '''Alien: '''Yeah! We're formidable opponents too! '''Terry: '''We're the only ones with laser-shooting things! '''Alien: '''And we know how to use them! Pow pow! '''Ahsoka: '''Oh no! I'm hit by a flying lightsaber without the hilt! '''Re-Gou Ruby: '''A Sock is down, so Mace Windu is mashed. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''He's getting worse... '''Alien: '''High five, Terry! '''Terry: '''High five, Alien! ''Slap! '''Indominus Rex: Ha ha! One down, 2 to go. Kai: 'You mean 4. '''Indominus Rex: '''I wasn't counting the obvious losers over there. And don't think I don't know you're trying to sneak up on me, Skylor. ''Swivel Chomp! 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Morro swiveled and chomped down Skylor, fulfilling his prophecy that he would steal her life before she stole his powers. The big question is: Who's going to get second place? '''Terry: '''Ooh! Ooh! Choose me! Choose me! '''Indominus Rex: '''Ha! If you say so! '''Terry: '''AAAAAAH!!!!!!!! '''Alien: '''Execute attack-surprise Sunrise Alpha Dark Evening! '''Terry: '''What? I don't think I agreed to that name... '''Alien: '''Nor did I! ''Pow pow! 'Terry: '''Oh, that one! I thought it was called Lightning Bug Ambush Blitz! ''Pew pew zap zap zap! '''Indominus Rex: Remember that guns don't affect me. Terry: 'High voltage! '''Alien: '''Great idea! ''Vroom... '''Pharaoh Hotep: Double the aliens, double the incompetence. Alien, I feel it is only moral to inform you that you've just turned up the air conditioning, not the power on your gun. Kai: '''Ha! Even I'm not that incompetent! '''Alien: '''But you missed the fact that I've rigged the Fighting Pyramid's batteries to power my gun! '''Terabyte: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Your gun can't sustain energy levels that high! Unplug it now! Alien: 'Nah, shouldn't be a problem, this increasing heat in the handle is probably just the energy blast building up to- ''BOOM! 'Re-Gou Ruby: '''The Alien expired. Indominus Rex gusted skywards. Morro has returned to his hostly body. '''Alien 2: '''I told him it was a bad idea. '''Terry: '''You should have told ME! '''Kai: '''It's FIRE time! ''Vwoosh! Crackle pop! Sprinkle Sprinkle '''Amset-Ra: '''It's a good thing we got those sprinklers installed. It's an even better thing that Ogel wasn't the installer. '''Morro: '''No! My random weakness that makes no sense whatsoever except to give Nya more importance and power! Why, equality, why! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Well this is a surprise. Due to the installment of fire-preventing equipment and Kai's clumsiness in lighting a fire inside, Morro has been exposed to his only weakness, Water. '''Terry: '''My chances have improved dramatically! They used to be 25%, but now they're at 50%! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''That's like saying a mouse will beat a cat because there are only two of them. '''Kai: '''A better analogy would have been a fly and a fly swatter. '''Terry: '''You can't kill a fly swatter, and I don't have wings. '''Terabyte: '''Are you going to talk, or fight? '''Kai: SPINJITZU! FIRE! NINJA AWESOMENESS! Terry: Um... OBSCURITY! LUCK! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! Re-Gou Ruby: '''Ha. Terry didn't stand a lance. Kai is the maartok-setium rashak. Hathos morias gizos loomus iniak khet-ifium- '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Now it's completely not working. Sigh. Terry has been eliminated and Kai has won, advancing himself to the Season Championship! '''Terabyte: '''This means that the winner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid Tournament of Minifigures Season 1 will also have been a competitor in the Tournament of Elements! '''Amset-Ra: '''Wow! This has been so much fun! My only regret is that I didn't get to trap a lot of users... '''Pharaoh Hotep: Look on the bright side. You made lots of new friends! Amset-Ra: '''And I probably should have interfered in battles more... '''Space Police Commander: We'll take that as an admission of guilt. Amset-Ra: 'GAH! Space Police! ''Vwoosh! Crash! '''Amset-Ra: '''Look! Wyldstyle's back! '''Morro: A little late... Wyldstyle: And I got Frenzy so that he can start his new show, Cooking with a Crazy Crook. Frenzy: 'I think we got enough scenes for the hit movie "The Great Pursuit of Frenzy by Wyldstyle". '''Wyldstyle: '''When his show fails, can I throw him in the Scorpion Pit? '''Frenzy: '''Gack! End Transmission! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Mace Windu vs. Morro vs. Buggoid vs. Kai? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 3 Battles